La Mejor Apuesta de mi Vida
by Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan
Summary: Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminó envuelta en una prenda que la mantendrá bastante ocupada. Locuras, risas y decepciones en un mes lleno de emociones y descubrimientos. Resubida.
1. Adonis

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.

* * *

_**La Mejor Apuesta de mi Vida**_

**Capítulo 1: Adonis**

—¡Ya déjame!

—Quédate quieta o tendré que atarte.

Bueno, éste es un intercambio común entre mi secuestradora y yo. Vale, no es una secuestradora real, pero siempre he creído que le iría bien en el rubro. Alice Cullen, dieciséis años, metro cuarenta y siete, psicópata no reconocida. Mi mejor amiga se encontraba en ese momento bastante alterada debido a mi poca disposición a cooperar con ella; su cabello corto y negro como la tinta estaba completamente despeinado tras mis forcejeos intentando escapar, y sus ojos marrones amenazaban con volverse rojos en cualquier momento. Decidí dejar de hacerla sufrir (un poco asustada tras su insinuación) y sentarme obedientemente a esperar a que la tortura terminase. Las brochas entre sus dientes no auguraban nada bueno.

—Hasta que te calmaste. Bella, debes dejar de hacer estos berrinches cada vez que salimos.

—Si cada vez que salimos planeas atacarme de esta forma, tienes berrinche para rato.

—¿¡Atacarte!? ¿Quién estuvo pegando patadas hasta hace cinco minutos?

—Ésa es mi técnica de defensa. Tu maldita rutina de belleza me tiene hasta los... —Alice me lanzó una mirada de advertencia— me tiene harta, Alice, harta. ¿Realmente hace falta?

—Es la enésima vez que me preguntas eso, ya conoces mi respuesta —respondió terminante, antes de suspirar dramáticamente—. Comienzo a cansarme de este cuestionario.

—Tú misma lo provocas, y conoces la solución.

—Olvídalo. Aún puedo soportarlo. Alza la cabeza.

—Pequeño demonio —murmuré mientras hacía lo que me pedía. Ella me envió una sonrisa deslumbrante por el espejo en frente nuestro, y ahora me tocó a mí suspirar. No era capas de enojarme con ella.

_En realidad no es tan malo_, me dije a mí misma mientras Alice echaba polvo en mi rostro. Tal vez era sólo la costumbre, pero su proceso de de "Bella Barbie" ya no me resultaba tan insoportable como al principio. El suplicio había comenzado alrededor de los catorce o quince años y ahora, unos tres años después, hasta podía ponerme cómoda y dormitar un rato mientras mi amiga se encargaba del resto. Por otra parte, es resultado era fantástico; con el tiempo Alice entendió, al descubrirme restregándome la cara en secreto, que si quería que usara maquillaje no debía ser muy cargado ni llamativo. De a poco su trabajo me fue dejando cada vez más parecida a mí misma, y se lo agradecía de todo corazón.

Debí dormirme en algún momento, porque me pareció que habían pasado unos segundos cuando Alice me dio unos golpecitos en la mano para despertarme.

—Ya he terminado, Bella. Dime, ¿te gusta? —me preguntó con ansias mientras salía con sus pasos de bailarina de su enorme baño privado.

—La chica frente a mí era una completa desconocida. Su piel se veía suave y levemente sonrosada, tenía largas pestañas enmarcando sus ojos marrones y labios de un tenue color rosado. Cuando me di cuenta de que era yo Alice volvía a entrar al baño usando un increíble vestido dorado a mitad de pierna y otro color azul real un poco más largo colgado de una percha rosa.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió, apoyando el atuendo sobre una mesa junto a pilas de cosméticos.

—Es... precioso, Alice. El maquillaje y el vestido. ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer esto? —pregunté mientras me acercaba al espejo para observar más de cerca mi rostro. El trabajo de mi amiga tenía un toque profesional que no veía en el maquillaje de las chicas del instituto. Definitivamente podía dedicarse a esto, además de secuestro, claro.

Las mejillas de Alice se tornaron de un leve tono rosado.

—No me halagues tanto. Sólo vi algunos programas de belleza en la tele, luego me fui perfeccionando —comentó, intentando quitarle importancia—. ¿Sabes que eres la única persona a la que he maquillado?

—¿Ah, si? —exclamé, sinceramente sorprendida—. ¿Qué hay de Esme y Rosalie?

—Ellas no me dejan pintarlas, no confían en mí en ese sentido —Alice hizo un puchero. A veces esa expresión de cachorro era su más letal arma de chantaje, así que no tenía efecto alguno en mí... casi nunca. Podía notar que ella en verdad quería trabajar en sus rostros.

—Eso es porque nunca te han visto en acción. Si tú no me arreglaras siempre, probablemente yo te pediría ayuda —admití. De hecho era cierto, el estilo y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos y en ocasiones era necesaria alguna persona que nos ayudara a hacer las paces temporalmente, hasta que volvíamos a pelearnos.

El rostro de mi amiga se iluminó y me sonrió con cariño.

—Oh, Bella, te abrazaría pero arruinaría mi trabajo. Vamos, ponte el vestido y el viaje es algo largo.

Me puse de pie y tomé el traje azul de la mesa. Tras quedarme acariciando la suave tela unos segundos, me quité la bata de raso que llevaba puesta y me calcé el vestido con cuidado. Al menos había aprendido a vestirme con delicadeza, gracias a las indicaciones de Alice. Luego de cerrar la cremallera de la espalda cuidando que no se trabara con la tela y trabarla hacia abajo me encaminé al espejo de cuerpo entero colgado de la puerta del baño. La tela se pegaba al cuerpo hasta la cintura para luego caer libre por encima de mis rodillas, lo cual resaltaba las curvas que apenas tenía; los finos breteles sostenían todo en su lugar.

Era un vestido hermoso pero, para mí sorpresa, me pareció extrañamente uniforme, incompleto. ¿Desde cuando yo me fijaba en cosas como esa?

—Hey, Alice —la llamé vacilante.

—Dime —respondió mientras se rizaba las pestañas.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si podía mirar su closet, pero en el último segundo me arrepentí. probablemente me equivocaba, el vestido era tan lindo que me pareció extraño.

—¿Qué tal se me ve? —pregunté en su lugar, posando un poco para ella.

Mi amiga me observó detenidamente y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Mi corazón dio un salto. Se parecía tanto a la de... Sacudí la cabeza antes de que ese pensamiento terminara.

—Te queda perfecto, parece hecho para ti. Pero falta lo más importante...

Y entonces sí, llegaba la verdadera tortura. Siempre era el mismo procedimiento: yo suplicaba, Alice me ignoraba, peleábamos un rato y aparecían unos tacones más altos que ella. Los ganadores de ese día eran unas plataformas negras de quince centímetros. _Pudo ser peor_, dijo una vocecita llena de alivio en el fondo de mi cabeza, pero continuaba maldiciéndome por calzar igual que Alice.

Tras ponerme los zapatos a regañadientes, mi amiga se alejó unos pasos y me miró de arriba abajo. Comenzó a saltar en el lugar, emocionada, a pesar de estar parada en unos tacos aguja más altos que los míos.

—Sólo falta esto —murmuró para sí misma, mientras colocaba en mi muñeca derecha un brazalete grueso de cuero negro con un pequeño círculo de metal en el centro—. ¡Ahora sí, perfecta! Espérame un minuto, termino con mi maquillaje y nos vamos. Tu bolso está sobre la cama —Me alisó un pliegue de la falda y volvió a su baño aún saltando.

Suspiré y me dirigí a la cama vigilando mi estabilidad sobre los tacones. Efectivamente, allí había una cartera de charol negro en forma de sobre. Lo abrí, y encontré mi móvil junto con un par de pañuelos descartables. No entraba nada más, pero tampoco necesitaba nada más. Lo coloqué en mi regazo y me senté sobre el acolchado azul cielo para esperar a mi amiga, mas un momento después golpeaban a la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Alice, aquí traje lo que me pediste!

Me quedé helada. Mi corazón se detuvo para luego reanimarse a toda velocidad. Comencé a hiperventilar inconscientemente. Sería muy sospechoso escabullirme al baño ahora?

—¡Ah, si! Por favor déjalo sobre mi mesa de noche.

—Si me destrabas la puerta...

—Oh, lo siento. Bella, ¿lo haces por mí? —me pidió Alice distraída.

_Demonios_.

—Claro —respondí, fingiendo despreocupación.

Caminé muy despacio hacia la puerta, para no caerme y preparándome mentalmente. Tomé el picaporte, respiré hondo y abrí.

—Hola, Edward —lo saludé, viendo un bretel de mi vestido mientras lo acomodaba.

—Hey, Bella —me respondió. Me atreví a mirarlo. Y ahí estaba, con un traje negro sin corbata y los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Su rostro me ofrecía una sonrisa levemente ladeada; tenía el cabello broncíneo despeinado, aunque se notaba que había intentado acomodarlo sin éxito, y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas eran cálidos. Un adonis de metro ochenta y ocho, y el chico del que estaba enamorada desde que tenía memoria.

Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice, era el joven más popular del instituto de Forks y capitán del equipo de béisbol, además del mejor estudiante de la promoción de este año. Nuestra escuela no tenía equipo de porristas, pero un grupo equivalente lleno de rubias superficiales lo seguía a todas partes. Aún así nunca se había sabido de ninguna relación que él hubiera mantenido con alguna de ellas, y siempre se mantenía al margen de ese mundo. Desde pequeño había sido así, discreto y amigable con todos por igual. Hasta los diez años, sin embargo, todos se burlaban de él por sus frenos y lo trataban de nerd; para eso entonces ya me gustaba hacía bastante. Creía que era un enamoramiento de niños y que al crecer se me pasaría, pero el sentimiento no hizo más que crecer conmigo.

Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Él caminó tranquilamente hacia la cama, se tiró sobre ella y dejó en donde su hermana le había pedido una flor de tela negra en el centro que no había visto en la palma de su mano. Puso los brazos tras la cabeza y me miró un momento.

—Te ves bien —me halagó.

La sangre me subió a la cara.

—Gracias, también tú.

—¿Tú crees? No acostumbro a llevar esto, es muy incómodo —Se tocó la solapa de su saco para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Yo tampoco, pero Alice tiene un don para la manipulación.

—Escucho todo desde aquí —advirtió ella desde el otro cuarto. Ambos reímos bajito.

—¿Para qué es la flor, Alice? —inquirí.

—Es para ti. Ahora me encargo de eso.

Edward tomó la flor y le dio un par de vueltas entre las manos, en un momento se detuvo, y lentamente se sentó en la cama.

—Bella, ven aquí un momento —me pidió sin dejar de mirar la flor.

Se me trabó el aliento. Me acerqué con precaución y me senté a su lado. Él examinó mis brazos y se le iluminó la cara.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? —me preguntó, viendo algo en mi muñeca.

Miré hacia abajo. Lo único que veía era la pulsera negra, que se había girado sobre la piel dejando el circulo plateado apuntando hacia un costado. Me puse a acomodarlo.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —inquirí. La mano libre de Edward se extendió hacía mí y tomó el borde de cuero, rozando nuestras manos. Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió todo el brazo, y ambos apartamos las manos al instante—. Lo siento —murmuré.

Él volvió a tomar el cuero con cuidado de no rozar mi piel. Ubicó en la flor un círculo metálico similar al del brazalete pero con un borde delgado que lo rodeaba. Recién entonces me di cuenta de que el círculo de la pulsera no era decoración, sino un práctico broche; colocó la flor sobre él. Me miró y sonrió de lado, tal como había hecho antes su hermana. Mi corazón comenzaba a quejarse de los sacudones. Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

—¡Terminé! —exclamó Alice.

Edward y yo nos sentamos derechos automáticamente, lo que me hizo notar cuánto nos habíamos inclinado hacia el otro. Mi amiga se asomó en el preciso instante en el que nos enderezábamos. Alzó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Corrió hasta posicionarse frente a nosotros.

—¿Qué tal estoy? —preguntó, girando sobre sí misma para que la apreciáramos desde todos los ángulos. Estaba realmente linda, la ropa la favorecía y la diadema brillante sobre su pelo corto le añadía luz a su rostro.

—Bellísima. ¿Podemos irnos? —Edward comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Espérame un minuto más, debo ponerle la flor a Bella.

—Ya se la he puesto yo. ¿Vamos?

—Oh... —Alice parecía sorprendida, pero recompuso su expresión rápidamente—. De acuerdo, ahora vamos. Baja primero, me falta mi bolso.

—Vale. Oh, un segundo —Edward volvió a mirarme detenidamente, lo que me hizo estremecer. De pronto fue hasta el closet de Alice, buscó un rato y volvió con un fino cinturón negro. Lo extendió hacía Alice—. Ponle esto. Voy abajo. ¡Apresúrate, enana! —pellizcó la mejilla de su hermana y salió por donde había venido.

Ambas nos quedamos viendo en su dirección unos segundos, boquiabiertas. Yo porque Edward parecía haber pensado lo mismo que yo, que al vestido le faltaba algo. Y ese cinturón se veía perfecto.

Alice se aproximó a mí y me colocó el accesorio alrededor de la cintura. Al terminar se quedo viendo fijo mi atuendo, pensativa. De pronto corrió a la puerta, la cerró de un portazo y se giró hacía mí.

—¿Qué fue eso?

* * *

¡Hola a todos, tanto tiempo!

Bueno, como habréis notado estoy viva. Sé que desaparecí por un largo período de tiempo y no puedo hacer más que disculparme. Espero poder recompensaros con esta nueva (no tan nueva) actualización. Ésta es la nueva versión del primer fic que publiqué en esta comunidad, el cual tuve que eliminar porque no me sentía satisfecha con lo que había hecho. ¡Pero aquí lo tenéis de vuelta! Algunos ya conocéis el argumento principal, espero daros una buena impresión a los que lo leen por primera vez. Desde ya muchas gracias por su atención :)

Mordidas, Ness


	2. Desafío

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.

* * *

_**La Mejor Apuesta de mi Vida**_

**Capítulo 2: Desafío**

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —me hice la tonta.

—Ya sabes, eso.

—No te entiendo, Alice. ¿No tienes que buscar tu bolso?

—Aquí está —respondió, mostrándome un sobre blanco en su mano. Probablemente lo tuvo todo el tiempo, pero debía seguir con mi actuación. Alice era la última persona que debía saber mi secreto.

—Oh, no vi cuando lo tomaste. Entonces vamos, nos están esperando.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Supongo que hace unos diez minutos, así que debemos apurarnos.

Mi amiga suspiró sonoramente.

—Hace cuánto te gusta Edward.

—No sé de que hablas —repliqué fingiendo revisar mi bolso, pero el temblor de mi voz al final de la frase arruinó mi embuste. Alice levantó una ceja. Suspiré y pose la vista en la flor de mi muñeca—. Desde que somos niños.

—Ya veo...

La miré con precaución. Su expresión era inescrutable, y se mantuvo así un rato. De pronto, sus ojos se iluminaron y las comisuras de su boca se elevaron gradualmente. _Oh, no_.

—¿Alice?

—¿Por qué no le dices? —inquirió de pronto, tomándome con la guardia baja.

—P-Pues, porque... —balbuceé como idiota— Oh, vamos, Alice, es obvio el porqué.

—De hecho no, no lo es.

Me mantuve en silencio unos momentos, y me senté en la cama tras de mí.

—Con todas las chicas que puede tener, ¿por qué me elegiría a mí? —murmuré con la vista baja.

—Con todas las chicas que puede tener y no tiene, ¿por qué no? —respondió ella. Se sentó a mi lado y me colocó una mano sobre al hombro. Fui incapaz de rehuir su persuasiva mirada—. Anda, arriésgate.

—No lo haré.

—Sí, lo harás.

—Te digo que no.

—Sabes que puedo obligarte.

—¡No te metas en esto! —supliqué, comenzando a enfadarme.

—Eres mi amiga y él mi hermano, tengo todo el derecho a intervenir.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Tienes que decirle.

—Ya te dije que no lo haré.

—¡Apuesto a que lo harás! —exclamó ella airadamente, parándose de un salto— ¡Te apuesto cualquier cos a que en un mes tú le habrás confesado tus sentimientos!

Me encogí un poco, boquiabierta. Siempre que se enojaba Alice daba miedo, pero esta vez era diferente. Su expresión era muy seria e imponente, me hacía recordar a mi madre cuando me regañaba de niña.

—¿Tanto quieres que lo intente? —murmuré.

—Más que nada —Su rostro se tornó suplicante.

Escuchamos pasos en la escalera. Ambas miramos hacia la puerta, y Emmett entró por ella.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? Escuché gritos —dijo con precaución.

—Nada, ahora bajamos —respondí rápidamente.

Alice me lanzó otra mirada y salió de la habitación. ¿Se habría enfadado?

—¿Está todo bien? —me preguntó Emmett.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le aseguré, me puse de pie y pasé junto a él hacia las escaleras. Mi mente estaba en otra parte, y no estaba muy segura de dónde, pero me obligué a volver a la realidad para prestar atención a mis pies y no matarme mientras bajaba los peñaldos lentamente.

Llegar a la planta baja fue todo un desafío. por suerte, Emmett tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarme en mi lento avance y atajarme antes de bajar rodando. Al tocar el suelo del gran salón blanco suspiré con alivio y, como siempre que iba a la imponente casa, me quede mirando a mi alrededor. El color base era el blanco, haciéndola parecer incluso más grande; los muebles eran exquisitos y no se veía ni una mancha en ninguna superficie.

Lo que más resaltaba y contrastaba con el resto de la habitación era un enorme piano de cola negro ubicado sobre una plataforma junto a la entrada principal. Cuántas veces había posado mi mano sobre sus teclas al entrar en la mansión... Tocar el piano era un sueño que tenía desde pequeña; siempre me pareció un instrumento muy elegante y hermoso. A lo largo de mi infancia y adolescencia había ido a muchas clases particulares de prueba tan solo para sentir el sonido de las teclas por un rato, aún sabiendo que el precio de las lecciones no era accesible para mí. Nunca me había atrevido a tocar el piano de los Cullen, porque le pertenecía a él, el único músico de la familia.

Supongo que estuve en mi mundo más tiempo de lo usual, porque de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro y enfoqué a Esme, mirándome a la cara con la cabeza levemente inclinada.

—¿Sucede algo, querida? —me preguntó amablemente. Al estar mis padres separados y mi madre en otro estado Esme había tomado su lugar en mi vida, preocupándose por mí como si realmente fuera su hija. Nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente.

—Oh, no, divagaba como siempre —bromeé.

Ella me sonrió con cariño, como una verdadera madre.

Me dirigí al sofá y me senté junto a Alice. La miré de reojo; mantenía los ojos al frente o en quien estuviera hablando en el momento, pero nunca me vio a mí. Debía estar molesta. _Qué se le va a hacer_.

Unos minutos más tarde se abrió la puerta lateral y entraron Rose y Jasper, seguidos por Carlisle, el padre de Alice y sus hermanos. Rosalie tenía un flamante vestido rojo hasta el piso con la espalda descubierta, y su largo cabello dorado caía en suaves ondas hasta la cintura. Estaba despampanante como de costumbre. Nada más entrar nos saludó a todos con la mano y se acomodó en el sofá junto a Emmett, a quien besó en la mejilla. Aunque al principio de su relación me habían parecido una pareja extraña, hoy no podía imaginarlos separados. El gemelo de Rose, por su parte, se mantuvo junto a la puerta y nos dirigió un movimiento de cabeza como saludo.

Los hermanos Hale habían llegado a Forks, Washington, hacía cinco o seis años por el trabajo de su padre, y los conocimos en la escuela secundaria, a la que en ese entonces asistían Edward y Emmett. Al ser compañeros de Edward Jasper se volvió amigo de él y un día, por casualidad, Emmett, dos cursos más avanzado, fue al salón de su hermano y conoció a la chica nueva. Estuvo tras de Rose un buen tiempo en el cual ella lo ignoró por completo, pero poco a poco comenzó a responderle y sonreírle. Para el año siguiente, cuando Alice y yo entramos en la secundaria, ellos ya estaban juntos. Emmett ya había comenzado el instituto pero jamás tuvieron problemas de ningún tipo; simplemente se habían enamorado.

Al llegar a la secundaria nos tocó a nosotras conocer a los gemelos, y rápidamente nos llevamos bien. Rosalie se colaba en nuestro salón todo el tiempo y en el descanso almorzábamos con ella, su hermano y Edward. Y allí fue cuando Alice conoció a Jasper. Noté su mirada al verlo la primera vez que Rose nos arrastró a la cafetería con ella; jamás la había visto mirar así a alguien, de eso estoy segura. Más tarde, cuando le pregunté al respecto, miró al suelo incomoda y murmuró: "Es lindo". La había perdido para siempre.

Rápidamente aprendió a disimularlo y no volvimos a hablar del tema, pero no fue mi único descubrimiento. En una ocasión choqué con él en un pasillo accidentalmente y se me cayeron un par de libros. Mientras me ayudaba a juntarlos llegó Alice corriendo, retrasada para su siguiente clase. A Jasper se le cayó todo de las manos, lo volvió a juntar y, tras darme los libros se disculpó nerviosamente y se alejó casi al trote. No habría sido tan sospechoso si no hubiera vuelto en la dirección de la que venía. Siempre mantuve la sospecha de que se quedó en el baño un rato para asegurarse de que el pasillo se vaciara.

Ahora, Jasper miraba a Alice lo más disimuladamente que podía. Era tan buen mentiroso como yo.

—De acuerdo, el baile comienza en veinte minutos. Si no se apresuran llegarán tarde —anunció Carlisle mientras se ubicaba junto a su esposa. Su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente peinado y en la mirada azul se veía cansancio. Había salido temprano del hospital de Forks para buscar a lo jóvenes y llevarlos a la mansión. El proceso para cada baile escolar era el mismo, de esa manera usábamos menos autos. Yo misma había abandonado mi vieja pick-up en mi casa e ido a la mansión Cullen en el Porsche amarillo de Alice—. Repártanse en los autos de Alice, Edward y Emmett.

—El mío no está disponible —intervino Emmett.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó?

—Rose le está agregando velocidades.

—De acuerdo. Entonces tienen dos autos, no vuelvan muy tarde —Carlisle suspiró, nos sonrió y fue pesadamente hacia las escaleras, seguramente a su habitación a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Ya a nadie le sorprendía ni preocupaba escuchar que el Jeep de Emmett estaba siendo refaccionado. La mecánica era la pasión de Rosalie; cuando me enteré no podía creer que una joven esbelta y femenina como ella supiera todos los secretos sobre motores, cambios y cables, pero me convencí al verla trabajar. Incluso le había dado un par de toques a mi trasto para hacerlo más duradero, pero la dejé ir más allá a pesar de sus súplicas.

Cuando Carlisle hubo desaparecido en el primer piso y Esme nos despidió y se dirigió a la cocina, comenzó la lucha anterior a cada salida. Me acomodé en el sofá consciente de que llegaríamos tarde; no era precisamente el alma de la fiesta, pero Alice me obligaba a ir a todos y cada uno de los bailes.

—Yo voy con Emmett.

—Quiero el asiento del copiloto.

—El auto de Edward tiene poco lugar.

—Gracias por eso, Emmett, tampoco yo te quiero en mi auto.

—¿Cuál usará el GPS hoy?

—El Volvo tiene mejor estéreo.

—Quiero el Porsche, tiene vidrios tintados y necesito retocar mi maquillaje.

—Pero el Porsche es muy llamativo, hay más posibilidades de robo ahí que en el Volvo.

—¿Robo? ¿En Forks? ¿Enserio?

—¡Ya basta! Cada uno elija y ya.

Luego de forcejeos, más peleas y algún insulto flotando en el aire, se formaron dos filas lideradas por los dueños de los autos: Jasper estaba enfurruñado con Edward, mientras Rose y Emmett se hacían burla desde su lugar con Alice. Suspiré y me fui a completar la fila de Edward. _¿Qué edad tienen?_

—Vale, tres y tres. Vamos —dijo Alice, irritado. Nos dirigimos a la cochera.

Tras la puerta trasera había una pequeña colección automotor. El Porsche Turbo 911 resaltaba entre todos los coches que allí había, tan parecido a su dueña. El Jeep rojo estaba apartado en una esquina rodeado de herramientas de trabajo, enorme y letal. En un rincón se veía el Aston Martin de Carlisle, el vehículo en el que siempre llegaban los gemelos. Y junto a la puerta estaba el auto en el que yo viajaría, un flamante Volvo plateado, largo y elegante. Edward abrió las puertas presionando un botón en su llavero y nos subimos, conscientes de que el baile ya había comenzado.

En la parte trasera del coche podía sentir el perfume de Edward por todas partes. Jasper se ubicó en el asiento del acompañante para tener acceso al estéreo. El conductor se subió, metió la llave en el contacto y el auto volvió a la vida con un ronroneo.

—Alice saldrá primero, la seguiremos —anunció mientras el motor se calentaba.

Jasper encendió la radio y buscó entre las emisoras hasta encontrar una en la que sonaba música electrónica. Subió el volumen y salimos tras el Porsche, que ya se alejaba por la carretera. Lo alcanzamos pronto; la manera de conducir de los hermanos era alocada y algo de lo que Charlie, mi padre y el jefe de la policía de Forks, no debía enterarse.

La conversación durante el viaje fue escasa, así que tuve bastante tiempo para ver de reojo a Edward. Se expresión era de concentración y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios; la velocidad estaba en los genes de los Cullen. Alice había aprendido a conducir a principios del año pasado y ya era tan hábil al volante como sus hermanos y su padre. De niña los viajes con Carlisle me daban náuseas, pero cuando Emmett aprendió a conducir ya me había acostumbrado y estaba bien siempre y cuando no mirara por la ventanilla.

Tal como ahora, observar el rostro feliz de Edward bastaba para sentirme perfectamente.

Sentí un pinchazo en el costado derecho de mi cabeza. Aparté la mirada de Edward y me encontré con Jasper viéndome fijo, los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa asomando por su rostro. Miró a Edward, a mí otra vez y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Me puse roja como un tomate.

El resto del camino me mantuve callada mirando mi vestido. El silencio no era incómodo, a pesar de todo. Jasper de alguna forma irradiaba tranquilidad. Cuando llegamos y Edward salió imaginé que mencionaría algo al respecto, pero sólo se reunió con los demás sin decir una palabra. Se la debía.

Nos apresuramos hacia el gimnasia del instituto, el único lugar en el pueblo lo suficientemente grande como para hacer una fiesta. Luego de tropezarme tres veces Emmett suspiró sonoramente y me cargó en su hombro, haciéndome rebotar con sus zancadas. Lo fulminé con la mirada cuando me dejó en el suelo junto a la entrada, y él sólo se rió a carcajadas. Alice se dirigió a saltitos hasta la puerta y tomó el viejo picaporte.

—Miren muy bien a su alrededor, que esto lo hice yo —anunció ansiosa. Era el miembro más activo del Comité de Diseño del colegio, y sin su colaboración probablemente no habría baile.

—Estoy segura de que será maravilloso, Alice —comenté, en un intento de hacer las paces.

Ella me miró por primera vez desde el incidente en su habitación y me sonrió pícaramente.

Empujó las puertas, y entramos al infierno.

* * *

Vale, aquí está el segundo capítulo :D

Ojalá hayáis disfrutado del comienzo de la historia, aún estamos presentando a los personajes así que lamento si se os hace algo tedioso. En el próximo capítulo comenzará la acción(? Os agradezco a los que se pasaron por mi humilde historia, haré lo posible por complaceros. Cualquier crítica o recomendación podéis enviármela en review o PM, acepto todo mientras sea constructivo :)

Mordidas, **Ness**


End file.
